


Cheater

by nonnie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam play a game but Dean's not impressed with the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater

Dean gasps and shudders through his orgasm, slick pulses of come sliding over his fingers. He slumps down and sort of flop-twists his head to look at Sam lying in the other bed.

"You... fucking... cheater." Dean pants between the words, glaring.

"Wow, really?" Sam raises his eyebrows and pushes himself up, half sitting against the headboard, open pants bunching further down around his knees. "Not even gonna catch your breath before you try to wriggle out of it, huh?"

Dean glares some more. "I'm not wriggling! You cheated, you were already hard when we started, of course you came first you cheating cheater." He turns his head back, staring petulantly at the ceiling. "I should get one of those golf things... you know."

"Um, a mulligan?" Sam distractedly eyes the wetness on his fingers and wipes them clean on the bedspread.

"No! The head start thing. Handicap! I should get one of those."

"Look, I'm sorry talking about having a jerk-off contest got me hard but you didn't complain when we started, so... " Sam grabs a bottle of lube from the pocket of his pants and flings it over to the other bed. "Get ready."

"This is such bullshit. Isn't this part your job?" Dean waves the bottle at him like an accusation before opening it with a vicious twist. "And how was I supposed to complain? I was all distracted and shit."

"Whatever, dude. You know the rules. Winner gets whatever they want." Sam smirks and slides a hand down to cup his soft cock. "And I want to be lazy and watch you stick your fingers up your ass before I fuck you so get to it."

"Dick."

"Whiner. Keep them up there until I'm hard again."


End file.
